No puedes comprar mi amor
by Zara Potter-Black
Summary: En dos días Lily será expulsada de Hogwarts si no reúne el dinero de la matricula, pero James no puede permitir que eso pase por eso le propone un peculiar trato...-Evans, serás mi asistenta personal por los próximos tres meses...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la multimillonaria J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados ya que los tiene abandonados.**

**Capitulo 1. Necesito dinero.**

Lily dio una vuelta más por su dormitorio intentando pensar qué iba a hacer mientras la responsable de su desgracia lloraba desconsoladamente y la miraba con súplica desde la cárcel en la que había sido convertida su cama. Si no llega a ser por Emma, Margaret Jefferson hubiese muerto hoy y ella estaría siendo llevada a Azkaban.

— Podrías pedir una prórroga.―sugirió Emma, Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina. ―O no.

Frustrada y sin saber qué hacer, Lily se dejó caer sobre su cama y miró hacia el techo. Un techo lleno de posters del grupo musical de moda y cuya presidenta del club de fans era Margaret. Lily se puso en pie de golpe y caminó dispuesta a romper las rejas y ahorcar a su hasta ahora amiga Maggie.

— Si es que yo te mato.―dijo la pelirroja. ―¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió usar el dinero que llevaba ahorrando durante todo el verano para conseguir unas estúpidas entradas con pase vip para el concierto de Brujos Negros en Londres?!

— Es que eran entradas muy limitadas…Lo siento tanto Lily.―se disculpó una vez más Maggie mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos, Lily lanzó un grito de frustración y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Y no puedes pedirle el dinero a tus padres? ―preguntó Emma, Lily negó con la cabeza.

— El tipo de cambio con la moneda mágica es muy elevado, y se tarda cinco días en que los elfos del banco te cambien dinero muggle por dinero de magos. ―explicó Lily deslizando la espalda por las rejas y sentándose en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas y trató de pensar en una solución posible a su problema.

Tenía que conseguir cien galeones, treinta sickles y veintidós knuts en dos días si quería seguir en Hogwarts. Ese año le había dicho a sus padres que ella se encargaría de su matrícula en la escuela para que sus padres pudiesen ayudar a Petunia con los gastos de la universidad. Así que nada más terminar su sexto año buscó un trabajo y se pasó todo el verano ahorrando para que cuando llegase septiembre tener dinero suficiente para pagar la elevada matrícula, además de un poco más para poder comprarse caprichos en las salidas a Hogsmeade. Pero ahora por culpa de Maggie y su insana obsesión por ese estúpido grupo de música no iba a poder acabar sus estudios, porque si en dos días no conseguía el dinero Dumbledore la pondría de patitas en la calle.

Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina a Maggie, ¿si la vendía como esclava obtendría dinero suficiente? Bah… nadie en su sano juicio pagaría por Maggie más de dos knuts; Lily examinó a su amiga de arriba abajo, Maggie era bajita y un poco rechonchita, pero no era nada que no solucionase un poco de ejercicio; de cara si era mucho más guapa, con unos ojos azules verdosos y un pelo rubio que le caía elegantemente sobre los hombros podía afirmar que su amiga valía más de dos míseros knuts, lástima que estuviera un poco loca y muy obsesionada con Brujos Negros.

— Maggie, ¿de verdad que no puedes prestarme el dinero? ―preguntó Lily con desesperación, la rubia hizo un pequeño ruido y la pelirroja se dio la vuelta.

— No, mis padres me cerraron el grifo después de que el año pasado me gastase más de ciento cincuenta galeones en una reproducción a tamaño real de la banda.―contestó la rubia con vergüenza, Lily puso los ojos en blanco.―Desde entonces me dan una paga semanal penosa.

— ¿Ciento cincuenta por una reproducción a tamaño real de los cinco miembros? Me parece baratísimo.―habló Emma apartando la mirada de la revista por unos segundos.

— Ciento cincuenta cada uno.―indicó Maggie con una risita nerviosa, Emma soltó una carcajada y siguió leyendo.

— ¿Emma? ―preguntó Lily esperanzada.

— Mis padres apenas le hacen frente al pago de mi matricula y de la de mis hermanos, lo siento Lily.―se disculpó Emma, Lily asintió en silencio y se recostó sobre las rejas.

La situación de Emma era bastante parecida a la suya; a pesar de que la chica era de padres magos, el hecho de que tuviesen que pagar tres matrículas de Hogwarts de golpe era un gasto tremendo. Por lo que los dos últimos veranos Emma se había tenido que poner a trabajar en una tienda de dulces en el callejón Diagon.

— Sé que vas a poner el grito en el cielo, pero…¿por qué no le pides el dinero a Potter? ―propuso Maggie con cierto temor, hablarle de Potter a Lily siempre sacaba a la pelirroja de sus casillas, la reacción de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar y se levantó hecha una furia.

— ¿¡Pedirle dinero a Potter?! ¿¡Tú estás loca?! ―gritó Lily con los ojos en llamas y casi tan enfadada como cuando se enteró de dónde habían ido a parar sus preciados ahorros.―¡Antes me voy de Hogwarts a pedirle un mísero knuts a ese imbécil!

Lily salió del dormitorio pegando un fuerte portazo y dejando a sus dos amigas mirándose la una a la otra con preocupación. Ambas sabían que Lily era la persona más cabezota del planeta y ciertamente se marcharía del colegio antes que pedirle dinero a James Potter, y tal y como estaban las cosas la ayuda del merodeador era lo único que podía salvarla de abandonar Hogwarts para siempre.

* * *

Lily bajó las escaleras hecha una furia y al no saber a dónde dirigirse se sentó en el suelo justo antes de llegar al gran comedor. ¡¿Pedirle dinero a James Potter?! ¿Es que Maggie había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba? No iba a pedirle dinero a ese presuntuoso, a ese mago con el ego más grande que el colegio, a ese exasperante chico que se revolvía su desordenado pelo cada cinco segundos, a ese engreído que creía que todas las mujeres del colegio iban tras él (aunque fuera casi cierto), a ese incansable chico que no paraba de declararle su amor y pedirle salir con él. ¡No, no y no! No iba a pedirle ayuda, si tenía que abandonar Hogwarts lo haría con la cabeza bien alta y no suplicándole ayuda al chico más odioso del colegio.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y vio como los alumnos la miraban raro para luego subir las escaleras, Lily les lanzó una mirada asesina…¿qué pasa? ¿es que una chica no podía auto compadecerse en las escaleras? Al menos en dos días no iba a tener que soportar las miradas de superioridad de los que se hacían llamar magos de sangre pura.

* * *

James se dejó caer sobre la cama, dio un par de vueltas y se colocó mirando hacia el techo. Este año lo iba a conseguir, conseguiría que Lily Evans aceptase que él era el hombre de su vida y que pasaría el resto de sus días con él en una enorme casa a la orilla de un lago y con al menos cinco hijos (tres niñas y dos niños). Sirius ya se había autoproclamado padrino de la boda y de su primogénito, y mientras lo ayudase a conquistar a la pelirroja así sería.

James tomó la almohada entre sus brazos y suspiró. Lily Potter. Ese nombre con ese apellido sonaba taaaan bien. La pelirroja se había colado en sus sueños desde hacía ya cuatro años y no tenía intención de marcharse, lástima que la Lily de verdad se empeñase en odiarlo y llamarlo cretino a todas horas.

Pero este año todo cambiaría, estaba seguro. Como que se llamaba James Potter, que Lily iba a darse cuenta de que lo quería y que iba a casarse con él, porque él sabía que la pelirroja estaba locamente enamorada de él, sólo había que darle un pequeño empujón.

— ¿Qué haces James? ―preguntó Remus entrando en la habitación, el castaño se revolvió el pelo y se sentó.

— Pienso en la mejor forma de hacerle ver a mi amada pelirroja que me quiere, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan testaruda? ―preguntó James a su amigo, Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

— James, Evans no te quiere; asúmelo de una vez.―dijo Remus con voz monótona, repetirle a James lo mismo quince veces al día durante cuatro años estaba acabando con su paciencia. ―Es más… te detesta.

— Eso es lo que ella aparenta, lo que pasa es que se hace la dura porque no puede soportar que yo sea tan popular entre el sexo femenino.―dijo James con total convencimiento, Remus caminó hasta la pared y golpeó su cabeza contra ella.

— ¡Prongs! ―exclamó Sirius entrando con Peter en el dormitorio, ambos merodeadores se quedaron extrañados al ver a Remus golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ―¿Qué haces Moony?

— Díganle a ese idiota que no tiene nada que hacer con Evans y así nos ahorraremos un año de pataletas infantiles y celos estúpidos.―rogó Remus mirando hacia Sirius y Peter.

— ¿Qué dices Moony? Si la pelirroja lo adora, sólo es demasiado propensa a lanzarle hechizos asesinos. ―dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a James, por lo que el castaño asintió con energía, Remus lanzó un grito al cielo.

— Creo que Remus tiene razón, James el año pasado Evans dijo claramente "Te odio, eres la persona más despreciable del planeta antes de salir contigo saldría con un dementor"; y no creo que lo dijera en broma.―comentó Peter, Remus señaló hacia Peter con energía.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Por fin alguien entra en razón! ―exclamó Remus con fuerza, luego volteó hacia Sirius y James y vio que los dos chicos estaban en la cama del castaño ideando nuevas estrategias para que James conquistase a Lily. ―¡Me rindo!

— ¡Ah! Hablando de Evans, me he enterado de algo que no va a gustarte. ―dijo Peter recordando la conversación que había escuchado entre varias alumnas de Griffindor; James y Sirius dejaron de hablar y le prestaron toda su atención a su amigo de pelo marrón. ―Resulta que Jefferson usó el dinero de la matrícula de Evans para comprar unas entradas Vip para el concierto de Brujos Negros, y ahora Evans no tiene cómo pagar la matrícula…y si…

— Y si no consigue el dinero en dos días, será expulsada.―confirmó Remus; James miró hacia sus dos amigos con horror.

— ¡Pero eso es intolerable! Mi Lily no puede irse de Hogwarts, ¿cómo voy a conquistarla si no está? ¿Cómo? ―preguntó James a Sirius al que había agarrado del cuello de la camisa y zarandeaba como si fuera un muñeco. ―Ya sé yo seré su caballero de brillante armadura y le pagaré la matricula, así verá que soy increíble y me pedirá matrimonio.

— Eso no va a pasar, si le pagas la matrícula ella estará tan avergonzada que te esquivará, eso si no te mata por entrometido.―dijo Remus, James soltó la camisa de Sirius y se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo; no podía permitir que Lily se marchase del colegio, ese era el año en que ella iba a darse cuenta de que lo quería.

— Además, la pelirroja es muy orgullosa y no aceptará el dinero porque sí…―indicó Sirius, James asintió.

Su mejor amigo tenía razón, Lily era una persona muy orgullosa y terca y jamás aceptaría que él pagase su matrícula así porque sí. La única forma en que ella aceptase sería que estuviese drogada o… que fuese una especie de préstamo que le devolvería trabajando. James sonrió, se le acababa de ocurrir el plan perfecto.

**Continuará...**

**Holaaa! Si yo otra vez por aqui con un fic sobre Lily y James, adoro está pareja. Es un primer capitulo un poco pequeño, ya que considero que es más bien introductorio... Espero vuestros reviews, para decirme que os ha parecido, si quereis que continue o que mande la historia a la papelera.**

**Saludos!**

**Zara Potter-Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial y multimillonaria J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

**Capitulo 2. Pactar con el diablo****.**

Lily revisó el baúl por enésima vez, hoy era el día. Hoy la jefa de su casa iría a buscarla para decirle que con todo el dolor de su corazón debían de expulsarla por no poder hacer frente al pago de la matrícula, había pasado los últimos dos días intentando buscar una solución pero ayer se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde y nadie podía prestarle tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo. Abandonaría Hogwarts para siempre.

Lily estrujó la bufanda roja de Griffindor entre sus manos y se llevó una mano a la mejilla al notar como una solitaria lágrima bajaba por ella. Se había impuesto el no llorar pero al parecer sus ojos no le quisieron hacer caso, escuchó como la puerta se abría y sintió un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

― Lily, no quiero que te vayas.―susurró Maggie con voz llorosa.

― ¡Pues no te hubieras gastado su dinero! ―gritó Emma golpeando a la rubia antes de unirse al abrazo.

― ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero es que no sé qué me pasa con Brujos Negros, creo que soy adicta o algo así; necesito ayuda psicológica o algo.―dijo Maggie entre llantos soltando a Lily por lo que la pelirroja pudo darse la vuelta, encarando así a sus dos amigas.

Maggie lloraba a lágrima viva mientras Emma se mordía el labio inferior en un vano intento por no comenzar a llorar también. Emma era una chica más alta que ella y Maggie de cabello muy muy negro y largo, sus ojos también eran oscuros pero su piel era muy pálida por lo que se pasaba gran parte del tiempo gastando bromas sobre que era un vampiro.

― ¿Y si te escondemos? ―preguntó Emma mirando hacia los lados buscando algún escondite dónde meter a Lily.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

― No pasa nada.―dijo Lily invocando un pañuelo para que Maggie se limpiase las lágrimas pero en vez de consolar a la rubia, ésta empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

― ¡Ay Lily! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ―gimió Maggie sin parar de llorar y abrazando a las dos chicas.

― Sí, todo es tu culpa…―masculló Emma con enfado pero sucumbiendo al llanto conjunto.

Lily apretó a sus dos mejores amigas contra ella y estuvieron abrazadas hasta que se quedaron sin lágrimas.

― Bien, ya dejemos de llorar; que todavía podemos quedar en verano.―anunció Lily con una sonrisa triste, Maggie se puso a hipar mientras Emma se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

― No es que quiera echarte Lil, pero ¿McGonagal no debería haber venido ya? ―inquirió Emma mirando su reloj, Lily la tomó de la muñeca y miró el reloj también.

Emma tenía razón, Minerva McGonagal debería haber llegado hacía media hora.

― A lo mejor han decidido dejarte, no pega mucho con Dumbledore echar alumnos.―comentó Maggie con ilusión; Lily y Emma se miraron entre ella no muy convencidas.

― ¿Y si vamos al despacho de McGonagal?―propuso Emma, Lily asintió y ambas chicas se levantaron del suelo, engancharon a Maggie cada una de un brazo y tiraron de ella.

* * *

― Adelante.―indicó con dureza Minerva McGonagal, su profesora estaba sentada en un enorme sillón y examinaba los papeles que habían sobre su mesa; sólo levantó la mirada cuando las tres jóvenes estuvieron frente a ella.―¿Sucede algo?

Lily respiró hondo, ¿qué iba a decirle?

― Es por la matrícula de Lily.―se adelantó Emma.

― ¿Qué pasa con la matrícula de la señorita Evans? ―preguntó su profesora enarcando la ceja izquierda.

― Que me la gasté en unas entradas vip y ahora ella va a tener que abandonar el colegio.―soltó de golpe Maggie llorando y poniéndose en el suelo de rodillas. ―No la expulsen por favor.

― Jefferson póngase en pie.―ordenó Minerva con voz enérgica, Maggie se puso en pie y se limpió la falda de una sacudida.―Evans no vamos a echarla, el dinero para su matrícula fue depositado ayer.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―gritó Lily aún sin creer que no iba a ser expulsada de Hogwarts. ―Pero, pero…¿y quién ha pagado?

― Déjeme ver.―su tutora se puso en pie y abrió un enorme archivo que estaba a su espalda, sacó unos cuantos pergaminos y se puso a revisarlos uno por uno con el dedo hasta que de repente se detuvo y suspiró.―El dinero salió de la cuenta del señor James Potter.

― ¡Cómo! ―gritó Lily olvidándose de que estaba en presencia de la jefa de su casa, hecha una furia caminó hacia la puerta y salió como un torbellino rojo en busca de Potter. ―¡Yo lo mato!

― Por favor, intentad que Evans no destroce la sala común.―pidió la profesora a Maggie y Emma que asintieron en silencio antes de correr tras Lily.

Minerva se dejó caer sobre su asiento y se masajeó la sien, las disputas de Potter y Evans iban a acabar con ella.

* * *

James salió del baño con la mejor de sus sonrisas y comenzó a vestirse, era cuestión de minutos que Lily atravesase el umbral y le dijese lo maravilloso que era por evitar que la expulsasen de Hogwarts. Se colocó unos jeans y una camisa blanca que no se abrochó ya que la extraña construcción que estaban creando Peter y Sirius llamó su atención.

― ¿Qué hacéis? ―preguntó el castaño acercándose.

― Un bunker anti pelirrojas.―explicó Peter volcando su colchón y colocándolo en vertical.

― Sí, porque cuando Evans venga hecha una furia para matarte por entrometido no quiero que me mande a la enfermería.―afirmó Remus asomando la cabeza por encima del colchón, su amigo además llevaba un casco militar y dos rayas negras en las mejillas.

― No, seguro que viene contenta y con los ojos en forma de corazón.―dijo James con total convencimiento.

― Di que sí James.―animó Sirius saliendo de detrás de la cama y dándole una fuerte palmada al castaño en la espalda.

― Peter, Sirius acaba de renunciar a un lugar dentro del bunker.―afirmó Remus mirando a Sirius con malicia, el merodeador le lanzó una mirada asesina y Remus hizo un corazón con sus manos.

― ¡Potter! ―gritó Lily abriendo la puerta de par en par, la pelirroja caminó hasta James y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con fuerza para luego comenzar a zarandearlo.―¡Pero tú que te has creído! ¡Quién te ha dicho que puedes meterte en mis asuntos!

― ¡Te lo dije! ―exclamó Remus para luego esconderse tras el colchón asomando sólo la cabeza al igual que Peter.

― Necesitabas ayuda y sé lo testaruda que eres, así que decidí actuar por mi cuenta―dijo James con voz dulce lo que incrementó la ira de la pelirroja que sacó su varita.

― ¡A cubierto! ―gritó Sirius tirándose en plancha al interior del bunker.

― ¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡No quiero ni un solo knut tuyo!―gritó Lily agitando la varita para lanzarle un hechizo pero en ese momento entraron Emma y Maggie, la primera le hizo un placaje y la tiró al suelo.

― Deberías darle las gracias, no intentar matarlo.―opinó Maggie tomando la varita del suelo y apartándola de Lily.

Lily se puso a patalear en el suelo para que Emma se quitase de encima, pero desgraciadamente su amiga no tenía la menor intención de levantarse.

― ¡Quítate que lo tengo que matar por metiche! ―exclamó Lily mirando hacia la pelinegra con furia.

― En vez de matarlo, deberías pensar en una forma de devolverle el dinero.―indicó Emma, Lily sintió entonces el peso del mundo sobre ella.

Emma tenía razón, ahora tenía que devolverle todo ese dinero a Potter. Casi que prefería ser expulsada, ella Lily Evans tenía una deuda enorme con el cretino de Potter, levantó la mirada y se lo encontró mirándola con una sonrisa brillante, la misma que ponía cuando le iba a gastar una broma a los slytherins. Lily tragó saliva con preocupación, le debía un favor a Potter. Ahora si le pedía una cita iba a tener que aceptar.

― ¡Noooo! ¡No quiero! ―gritó Lily imaginándose a ella y a Potter sentados en un banco en Hogsmeade compartiendo un helado mientras reían, luego él se acercaba a ella y la machaba con el helado pero ella lejos de matarlo se reía y le daba un beso en la mejilla y entonces él….―¡Nooo!

― Lily, céntrate.―dijo Emma chasqueando los dedos delante de su rostro.

― Cuando imagina cosas es tan divertido, se le queda la mirada perdida.―comentó Maggie en voz baja a James.

― Si, es adorable. ―añadió el merodeador con una sonrisa. ―Lily, por suerte para ti ya he pensado como vas a devolverme el dinero.

Lily miró con espanto cómo James caminaba hasta su baúl y sacaba un pergamino.

― No voy a salir contigo.―comunicó Lily con seriedad, Emma se levantó de encima suyo y dejó que la pelirroja se pusiese en pie; James asintió y le entregó el pergamino. ―Y soy Evans, ¡Evans!

― Evans, serás mi asistenta personal por los próximos tres meses.―indicó James con una gigantesca sonrisa, Lily abrió el pergamino y leyó en letras gigantescas "Contrato de asistenta personal". ―Ahí está explicado todo lo que vas a tener que hacer durante estos tres meses, que básicamente será estar conmigo y hacer lo que yo te ordene sin importar la hora, donde estés o lo que estés haciendo; yo tengo prioridad.

Lily extendió el pergamino y leyó un par de puntos de la lista, por ejemplo ahora no podía gritarle ni lanzarle hechizos. Pero lo peor era que tenía que llamarlo James o cariño, James había subrayado la palabra cariño y había dibujado una flecha señalando esa palabra. Lily bufó, ni loca lo iba a llamar cariño.

― En el contrato he añadido como verás al final que no voy a invitarte a salir durante este tiempo y que no te pediré besos ni abrazos, aunque si quieres dármelos no tengo objeciones. Puedes besarme cuantas veces quieras.―James le guiñó el ojo y Lily hizo una mueca de asco.

― Esto es casi un contrato de esclavitud.―dijo Lily atónita, a su lado Maggie y Emma leían por encima y se reían ante alguno de los puntos que James sugería.

― Es esto o devolverme todo el dinero antes de las navidades.―dijo James con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos; él sabía que Lily no tenía forma de conseguir tanto dinero y si podía saldar su deuda sin involucrar a sus padres la pelirroja firmaría cualquier trato.

― Está bien, pero nada de contacto físico.―James asintió y sacó una pluma de su baúl que le tendió a la pelirroja.―Te odio.

James asintió con felicidad y se revolvió el pelo. Lily caminó hacia el escritorio y mojó la pluma en tinta, al final del contrato había una parte dónde estaban sus nombres; bajo el de James ya había una firma, sólo faltaba la de ella. Miró hacia atrás y vio como a James le brillaban los ojos, Lily volteó hacia delante y firmó, ¿por qué se sentía como si acabase de hacer un pacto con el diablo?

**Continuará...**

**Si ya se que en Hogwats no había matricula, pero imaginemos que sí... Sinceramente no veo a Dumbledore echando a algún alumno, él buscaría otra forma para que estudiasen allí. Pero imaginemos que si, que hay que pagar una matricula nada barata por estudiar en el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería.**

**Muchas gracias a Krismery, Meliiiii, Ane-Potter17, lily black lupin potter y Guest. Y en cuanto a la pregunta de Meliiii, Sirius confia en que James la conquiste, ya que si lo hace él tiene asegurado ser el padrino de la boda, asi que le da ánimo.**

**Besitos!**

**Zara Potter-Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. Un nuevo plan.**

Lily se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, llevaba una semana, ¡una semana! de asistenta de James Potter y ya tenía ganas de tirarse de la torre de Astronomía para acabar con esa tortura. Potter era un maldito déspota que ordenaba y ordenaba cosas sin parar, le daba igual que estuviese ocupada o que fuesen las tres de la mañana y ella estuviese soñando con el estupendo culo de Sirius Black; incluso una vez la obligó a salir de la ducha para luego ponerse a limpiar el uniforme de los cuatro merodeadores.

Lanzó un grito de frustración, odiaba a ese chico. Además, ¿qué pasaba con su actitud? Si bien había pasado los últimos cuatro años declarándole su amor, de una forma un tanto…peculiar. En lo que llevaban de semana no se había insinuado ni una sola vez; la pelirroja tomó la almohada y la estrechó entre sus brazos, puede que por fin Potter se haya dado cuenta de que lo "suyo" era un asunto perdido.

Vio como el jade verde que llevaba colgado del cuello gracias a una cadena de plata comenzaba a brillar. Tomó la pequeña piedra en forma de corazón entre sus dedos y tentada estuvo de lanzarla contra la pared para hacer que se rompiese en mil pedazos, pero como era una piedra muy bonita no lo hizo. Se estiró y caminó hacia la puerta.

¿Qué demonios quería ahora Potter? Si no hacía ni cinco minutos que se había marchado de su dormitorio. El castaño, nada más firmar el contrato le entregó ese collar y le dijo que cada vez que la necesitase la piedra brillaría hasta que se reuniese con él. Lily bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos y subió la de los masculinos, respiró hondo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de James y entró.

― ¡Lily! ―saludó James con felicidad tumbado sobre la cama.

― ¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?―preguntó la pelirroja de mal humor cruzándose de brazos frente a James, el castaño se acomodó en la cama y señaló su espalda.

― Creo que tengo una contractura muscular en la espalda, ¿por qué no me das un masaje?―la pelirroja enarcó una ceja y vio como el chico ponía cara de pena.

― Dijimos nada de contacto físico.―recordó Lily, James hizo una mueca de dolor.

― Venga Lily, solo es un masaje; ya sé que estás nerviosa y no sabes si vas a poder contenerte una vez que toques mi espectacular cuerpo pero debes ser fuerte.―declaró el castaño con soberbia colocándose en una postura sugerente y guiñándole el ojo; ella chasqueó la lengua con irritación y tras meditar sus opciones caminó hacia la cama.―¿Quieres que me quite la camisa?

No obstante, el merodeador se quitó la camisa antes de que ella pudiese protestar y se tumbó bocabajo mientras tarareaba una canción. Lily respiró hondo y se subió sobre la cama, coloco una pierna a cada lado del merodeador y se sentó sobre el final de su espalda.

Lily observó en silencio la espalda del castaño y sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. ¿Por qué tuvo que quitarse la camisa tan rápido?

― Me duele por aquí.―indicó James señalando los alrededores del hombro izquierdo, Lily asintió y comenzó a masajearle esa parte con cierto reparo.

Puede que el cretino de Potter no fuera de su agrado y que su mayor sueño fuese que el castaño sufriese una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa pero tenía que reconocer que era muy atractivo y sexy. Con ese pelo castaño siempre alborotado, ese cuerpo atlético y esa mirada café siempre pícara hacía que las chicas se derritiesen a su paso. Sin embargo, luego abría la boca y lo fastidiaba todo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan prepotente, creído y soberbio? Llevaba cuatro años, ¡cuatro años! soportándolo decir que estaba enamorada de él y que dejase de ser tan testaruda.

Golpeó con fuerza la espalda del chico pero éste no protestó, por lo que continuó con el masaje. Ella sólo quería un chico dulce, amable y cariñoso que la escuchase, la cuidase y que la hiciese reír cuando estuviese triste pero por culpa de Potter ningún chico se acercaba a ella por temor a las represarías del merodeador.

― ¡Listo!―exclamó la pelirroja cuando terminó, sacudió las manos y se bajó rápidamente de la cama. ―Y si su majestad no quiere nada más me voy a mi dormitorio a descansar.

Hizo una exagerada reverencia y se marchó.

El castaño suspiró y tomó la camisa de encima de su baúl. Su plan no estaba resultando tan perfecto como creyó. Si, Lily estaba prácticamente veinticuatro horas con él pero no parecía haber desarrollado ningún tipo de enamoramiento hacia él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

No la acosaba, ni le preguntaba a todas horas si quería salir con él; estaba comportándose de forma más madura pero ella seguía mirándolo fríamente como hacía siempre, ¿qué más tenía que hacer para que cayese rendida a sus pies? Se puso la camisa y se rascó la nuez, de verdad que no sabía qué hacer. ¡Pero si ni siquiera había mostrado alguna emoción cuando se quitó la camisa! Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, este año ella admitiría que lo amaba y por fin tendrían su final feliz; como que se llamaba James Potter que esa mujer se casaría con él.

* * *

― ¿Pero qué demonios...?―preguntó Lily entrando a su dormitorio y encontrándose a Emma y Maggie haciéndole la manicura a un atado Sirius Black que les lanzaba rayos con los ojos.

― ¡Pelirroja sálvame! ¡Te lo ordeno! ―gritó Sirius mirándola con desesperación.

― Lily no te metas, Black dijo que la música de Brujos Negros era basura. ―aseguró Maggie mientras limaba con esmero las uñas del pelinegro.

― ¡Es que es basura! ―protestó Sirius ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Maggie.

― Retíralo.

― Nunca.

― Tú lo has querido, te haré unas preciosas trenzas en el pelo y te pintaré los ojos.―declaró su amiga mientras Sirius daba pequeños saltos con la silla para tratar de huir, sin embargo no tardó en perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

― Oh Black, vamos a dejarte tan guapo que arrasarás en el sector masculino.―afirmó Emma con una sonrisa malévola, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de terror del merodeador.

― ¡Apartaos de mí locas!―gritó el pelinegro arrastrándose por el suelo como si fuera un gusano.

― Creo que ya os divertisteis suficiente.―comunicó Lily caminando hasta Sirius y ayudándolo a desatarse, Emma y Maggie respondieron con largo "oh".

― Lily eres una aguafiestas.―protestó Emma mientras guardaba la barra de labios rojo pasión.

― Pelirroja estaré en deuda contigo para siempre.―declaró Sirius dándole un fuerte abrazo para luego separarse de ella y contemplar a Maggie. ―Y en cuanto a ti, Brujos Negros es una basura.

Y tras decir eso Sirius salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo por lo que a Margaret no le dio tiempo a gritarle ni a insultarlo, simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. Lily miró hacia Emma y ambas comenzaron a reírse sin parar.

― ¡Voy a matarlo!―exclamó Maggie con irritación poniéndose en pie de un salto pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada Lily y Emma la sujetaron cada una de un brazo y le impidieron marcharse.―¡Soltadme!

― Margaret, tienes que tomarte las cosas con más tranquilidad.―indicó Emma por lo que Lily enarcó una ceja y miró a su amiga.―Lily no me mires así, ¿o quieres que te recuerde las numerosas veces que has estado a punto de asesinar a Potter por no controlar tu mal genio?

― Tú ganas, y ahora voy a ducharme antes de que Potter me llame para alguna idiotez.―comunicó Lily soltando uno de los brazos de Maggie y metiéndose dentro del baño.

Ambas chicas siguieron a Lily con la mirada y una vez que la pelirroja cerró la puerta, Emma soltó a Maggie y se dejaron caer sobre la cama de la rubia.

― ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle que ya llegaron las entradas?―preguntó Maggie mirando fijamente a Emma, su amiga negó con la cabeza.

― Mejor se lo decimos cuando esté de buen humor.―contestó Emma sacando unas entradas de color naranja y blanco de su mesa de noche.

Las tres entradas habían llegado esta mañana en una lechuza justo cuando Lily salió de la habitación para atender uno de los caprichos de Potter por lo que aún no se había enterado; ambas estaban esperando el mejor momento para darle la noticia pero ¿cómo le decías que ya llegaron las entradas responsables de que estuviese trabajando para James Potter? Lily era capaz de tomar las entradas y partirlas en un millón de pedacitos y a Maggie le daría un infarto, es por eso que estaban esperando el momento oportuno para decírselo.

― ¿Crees que algún día estará de buen humor? ―volvió a preguntar Maggie mirándola con interés, Emma se encogió de hombros.

― Depende de Potter.―comentó no muy convencida.

* * *

― ¿Qué le pasa hoy?―preguntó Sirius una vez que entró en su dormitorio y encontró a Peter comiendo palomitas mientras observaba a James dar vueltas por la habitación mientras se revolvía el pelo una y otra vez.

― Ni idea, cuando llegué me lo encontré así.―dijo Peter volteando hacia él por lo que hizo una extraña mueca antes de comenzar a reírse. ―¡Tu cara! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

Fue entonces cuando Sirius recordó que hasta hace unos segundos Jefferson y Kingston lo habían estado maquillando. Como alma que lleva el diablo se metió en el baño, abrió los grifos y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro, una vez que tuvo la cara empapada tomó una de las toallas y se frotó el rostro con fuerza. Esas dos, esas dos iban a tener una venganza digna de Sirius Black, nadie le pintarrajeaba el rostro y quedaba impune.

― ¡Lo tengo! ―exclamó James de pronto.

― ¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó Sirius asomándose por la puerta.

― La forma en la que voy a hacer que Lily se enamore de mí.―indicó James con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

― Por dios, que no te quiere… ¡asúmelo de una vez! ―gritó Remus sacando su cabeza de detrás de un libro.

― No le hagas caso prongs, yo sé que voy a tener un ahijado guapísimo con los ojos de su madre y el cabello alborotado de su padre.―dijo el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo a James, el castaño le sonrió y luego volteó hacia Remus.

― ¡Ves! Por eso Sirius será el padrino de mi hijo y no tú.―aseguró James con energía, Remus puso los ojos en blanco antes de suspirar y esconder la cabeza tras el libro de nuevo.

Por su parte Sirius le hizo una señal a Peter que su amigo comprendió enseguida, era mejor prevenir y montar de nuevo un bunker sólo por si acaso la pelirroja entraba en cólera y trataba de matar a James una vez más.

**Continuará...**

**Ok, ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero es que he estado muy ocupada y la inspiración me abandonó (espero que no vuelva a suceder) Espero que os haya gustado y cualquir queja, critica o tomatazo... ya sabeis, botón de Review que está aqui abajo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados.**

**Capitulo 4. No tan inmaduro.**

Se balanceó con nerviosismo sobre sus piernas mientras miraba fijamente hacia la puerta, hacia diez minutos que había activado el collar así que Lily no debería tardar en llegar. Miró los dos gigantescos sacos que habían a su lado y le brillaron los ojos con ilusión, su nuevo y genial plan consistía en ordenarle a Lily que contestase todas las cartas que sus admiradoras le enviaban, por lo que no pararía de leer todas las cualidades buenas que él tenía hasta que finalmente tendría que admitir que era el tipo ideal para ser el padre de sus hijos.

Remus le había dicho que con eso lo único que conseguiría era que Lily lo tomase por un ególatra narcisista pero qué sabía él. Estaba totalmente convencido de que si Lily leía los piropos que las otras chicas le soltaban ella se pondría celosa y decidiría abalanzarse sobre sus brazos y no abandonarlo nunca. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba la nueva canción de Brujos Negros, miró fijamente a la entrada esperando que Lily entrase. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

― Black no puedo estar todo el día rescatándote.―indicó Lily abriendo la puerta del dormitorio y entrando acompañada de un enojado Sirius que traía el pelo de color rosa chicle.

― Pelirroja arregla este desastre pero ya, que tengo que ir a matar a las locas de tus compañeras de habitación.―ordenó Sirius señalando su cabello mientras Lily tomaba un mechón de su pelo y se reía.

― Yo te veo bien, deberías quedarte así una temporada.―habló Lily por lo que Sirius hizo una mueca de horror que hizo que Lily comenzase a reír de forma descarada.

― ¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma!―exclamó Sirius con fuerza lo que incrementó la risa de Lily.

James entrecerró los ojos y contempló a los dos jóvenes. ¿Desde cuándo Sirius y Lily se llevaban tan bien? Vio como su amada pelirroja sacaba la varita y regresaba el pelo de Sirius a su color natural por lo que su amigo le dio un fuerte abrazo como agradecimiento. James frunció el ceño, ¿¡pero qué demonios!? ¡Él era el único que podía tocar a Lily! Carraspeó con fuerza para llamar la atención de ambos chicos que se percataron por primera vez de que él estaba allí.

― ¡James!―saludó Sirius con emoción alejándose rápidamente de Lily y acercándose a él para darle una palmada en la espalda.

― ¿No tienes que ir a vengarte de Jefferson y Kingston? ―recordó James con voz áspera, Sirius chasqueó los dedos y asintió.

― Cierto, cierto… este atentado contra mi imagen no va a quedar impune.―dijo Sirius mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se marchaba de allí sin despedirse de ellos.

James suspiró y volteó hacia Lily la cuál encontró mirando los sacos que estaban a su lado.

― ¿Tengo que ordenar tu correo?―preguntó Lily caminando hacia uno de los sacos y metiendo la mano en él para sacar varios sobres.―¿Son cartas de tus admiradoras?

― Si; quiero que las leas y las contestes haciéndote pasar por mí.―contestó él acercándose y sacando otro puñado de cartas.

― ¿¡Qué?! Pero eso no es ético, yo no puedo contestar estas cartas.―protestó la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente.

Ays, que ojos más bonitos tenía su Lily.

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó con voz seria.

― Porque están dirigidas a ti, porque son los sentimientos de otras chicas hacia ti… no es justo para ellas que yo las conteste.―explicó Lily mirándolo fijamente, él chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió el pelo.―No voy a hacerlo.

― Si que vas a hacerlo.

― No, no voy a hacerlo.

― Que si.

― Que no.

― Lily es una orden.―indicó James con enfado; ¿por qué tenía que discutirle siempre todo? Tenía que leer esas malditas cartas para que viera sus virtudes y así dejase de odiarlo.―No me hagas enseñarte el contrato que firmaste.

― Está bien.―gritó ella con furia tomando el saco y vaciando su contenido sobre el escritorio de mala gana.―Estúpido, estúpido Potter.

― ¿Estás diciendo algo? ―preguntó aunque la escuchó perfectamente, la pelirroja volteó hacia él y le hizo burlas antes de sentarse en la silla y sacar una pluma y pergaminos de uno de los cajones.

Él suspiró con resignación y se dejó caer sobre su cama. ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado con Lily era siempre tan complicado?

* * *

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano y miró fijamente a la pared antes de bostezar, luego miró la hora y se estiró, llevaba casi dos horas contestando cartas. Estaba harta de leer lo genial, guapo, maravilloso, gentil y atractivo que era James… ¡Potter! Dios, tanta carta de amor estaba volviéndola loca, miró hacia el saco y le dieron ganas de llorar, todavía le quedaban más de la mitad del saco por no mencionar que al lado de la cama de Potter había otro saco lleno. Colocó la pluma sobre la mesa y se acostó sobre ella, ¿pero qué veían todas esas chicas en ese idiota? Miró de reojo hacia James y lo vio ojeando una revista tumbado sobre su cama; vale, reconocía que era guapo pero ya está. No era para nada el chico maravilloso que sus locas admiradoras declaraban, ¿qué tenía de maravilloso? No era más que un acosador impertinente.

Aburrida tomó una carta de color rosa y la desdobló, sin embargo al empezar a leerla reconoció la letra. Volteó la carta y leyó el nombre de la remitente "Elizabeth Hopkins", juraría que había leído ese nombre antes. Comenzó a rebuscar entre las cartas contestadas y efectivamente había más cartas de esa chica, asombrada comenzó a revolver las cartas sin responder por si esa chica había enviado más.

Media hora más tarde no había encontrado únicamente once cartas más de Elizabeth Hopkins sino también otras tres chicas que cómo mínimo le habían mandado quince cartas a Potter. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía enviar tantas cartas si la primera no había sido contestada? De verdad que a veces no entendía a las mujeres y eso que ella era una. Bueno puede que no las comprendiese pero no iba a dejar que su esfuerzo por conseguir al chico que querían fuese en vano.

― Potter.―llamó Lily levantando la mirada y encontrándose al castaño mirándola fijamente.

― Te he dicho un millón de veces que puedes llamarme James, no se te va a caer la lengua por llamarme por mi nombre.―contestó él con voz monótona dejando de mirarla y centrándose de nuevo en el periódico.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco antes tomar las cartas y ponerse en pie, a continuación caminó hasta la cama y se quedó frente a él.

― Estas chicas te han escrito quince veces cada una.―dijo tendiéndole las cartas pero James se limitó a pasar la hoja del periódico y a ignorarla.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó sin interés

― ¿Cómo que "y"? Te han escrito quince veces como mínimo se merecen que seas tú el que les respondas.―contestó Lily con enfado, sin embargo James siguió pasando las hojas del periódico como si no hubiese dicho nada, ella entrecerró los ojos con furia y apretó las cartas en su mano.―¡James!

― Ves, ¿a que no ha sido tan difícil, Lily?―indagó el castaño mirándola con diversión, ella lanzó un grito frustrada y le tiró las cartas a la cabeza.

De verdad que ese chico la sacaba de quicio.

― Yo no les voy a responder, nunca se me ha dado bien escribir cartas.―contestó el merodeador entregándole las cartas que ella le había tirado, Lily gruñó molesta y se cruzó de brazos hasta que una magnífica idea se formó en su mente.

― Pues entonces vete a hablar con ellas.―dijo Lily viendo como la cara del castaño se contraía en una mueca de espanto, sabía perfectamente que Potter odiaba lidiar con sus fans y que todo ese trabajo se lo encargaba siempre a Black que le encantaba ser el centro de atención.―¿No quieres?

― ¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con ellas?―preguntó James con voz de niño pequeño que no quería hacer algo, ella asintió con fuerza y el castaño suspiró con resignación.―Bueno, entonces si tú piensas que es lo correcto es que lo es.

¿¡Qué?! ¿Desde cuándo Potter tomaba su opinión como algo importante? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo Potter le hacía caso? Parpadeó confusa intentando asimilar lo inverosímil de la situación pero antes de que pudiese pellizcarse sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella. Siguió con la mirada el brazo que la sujetaba y se encontró a James al otro lado.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó confusa sin salir de su asombro.

― A hablar con esas chicas, cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.―respondió James con seguridad obligándola a salir del dormitorio.

Ella asintió lentamente, ¿de verdad él iba a hablar con todas esas chicas sólo porque ella lo sugirió?

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común y vieron como Maggie y Emma se escondían tras uno de los sofás mientras Black y Pettigrew estaban escondidos tras otro y ambos bandos se lanzaban hechizos sin parar.

― ¡Emma!―exclamó Lily con fuerza, su amiga se limitó a señalar a Black con el dedo.

― ¡Empezó él! ―proclamó su amiga

― ¡Eso es mentira! ―gritaron Peter y Sirius a la vez.

― Por fin alguien coherente, Evans pon orden en este sitio.―pidió Remus sacando la cabeza de detrás de un libro de pociones y mirándola seriamente.

― Lupin tú también eres prefecto.―recordó Lily enarcando una ceja

― Sí, pero a mí no me hacen caso.―respondió Remus volviendo a esconder la cabeza tras el libro, Lily se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y sacó la varita dispuesta a detener toda esa locura.

― Déjalos, seguro que se cansan dentro de un rato.―opinó James tomándola del brazo de nuevo y obligándola a salir de la sala común.

― Pero…

― Ni peros ni nada, además si los niños se cansan, se duermen más rápido y por lo tanto tú y yo tenemos más tiempo para nosotros.―expuso el castaño con una sonrisa ladina para a continuación guiñarle el ojo.

― ¡No hables de nosotros como si fuéramos una pareja! ¡No lo somos!―gritó Lily con fuerza soltándose del agarre de James, vio como él castaño sonreía con diversión.―¿Qué?

― No dijiste que no vayamos a serlo, eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad. ―comentó el merodeador con felicidad, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¡Agg! ¡Eres imposible!―gritó con fuerza dando grandes zancadas para alejarse lo más rápidamente de él por lo que irremediablemente acabó chocando con una persona y cayendo al suelo de culo.―Ay.

― Evans mira por dónde vas.―al reconocer la voz de su ex amigo Severus Snape levantó la mirada y vio como el slytherin la observaba con superioridad.

― Lily, ¿estás bien?―preguntó James acercándose a ella para luego mirar con furia a Snape.

― Potter, ¿otra vez persiguiendo inútilmente a la sangre sucia?―preguntó Snape arrastrando las palabras, Lily vio como el merodeador tomaba a Severus del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba contra la pared.

― ¡Pídele perdón a Evans ahora mismo!―reclamó James con ira, Lily se sorprendió un poco ante el tono del chico, nunca… jamás en todos los años de colegio había visto a James Potter tan enojado como ahora.―Pídele perdón o si no…

― ¿O si no qué Potter?―preguntó Severus desafiante, James lo empujó más contra la pared.

― James, ya está bien.―pidió Lily levantándose del suelo y acercándose al merodeador, él la miró y ella asintió.

El castaño poco a poco fue relajando los músculos hasta finalmente liberar a Severus, luego la tomó del brazo contra su voluntad y la obligó a caminar a toda prisa. Lily observó a James y lo que vio la dejó confusa, el castaño tenía la mirada oscurecida y parecía que iba a matar a la primera persona que se cruzase por su camino. La pelirroja abrió la boca para hablar pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decirle, además tenía miedo de enojarlo aún más. Así que decidió que lo mejor era estar calladita durante un rato; por no mencionar que aún estaba sorprendida por la conducta de Potter hoy, no sólo había accedido a hablar con esas chicas porque ella se lo pidió sino que además había detenido su ataque contra Severus evitando así una nueva disputa entre Griffindor y Slytherin.

― ¿Por qué estás tan callada? Estás empezando a preocuparme.―dijo James rompiendo el silencio tan tenso que se había formado entre ambos.―¿Estás pensando en lo que te dijo ese idiota?

― No…―susurró cohibida.

Hacía tiempo que había decidido que las palabras de Severus no volverían a herirla nunca más, pero decirle a James…¡Potter! Que estaba pensando en él no era una buena idea, el castaño comenzaría a pensar cosas raras y capaz era de organizar una boda en menos de una hora.

― Si es que no tenía que haberte hecho caso, debí matarlo por llamarte eso.―dijo James con seriedad, Lily lo miró y observó como su rostro se endurecía.―La próxima vez que lo vea se va a enterar; me da igual que antes fuera tu amigo, se merece un buen escarmiento.

― Déjalo, no importa.―murmuró intentando fingir que los insultos de Severus no le hacían daño cuando sí que la herían.

Ambos se detuvieron y notó como James le soltaba el brazo para luego mirarla con seriedad, ella apartó la mirada y se puso a observar con mucho interés una de las estatuas. Realmente no le gustaba el ambiente tan triste y decaído que se había formado entre ambos.

― Dijiste James.―comentó el castaño con alegría, ella dio un respingo y evitó mirarlo para no ver la estúpida sonrisa que seguramente alumbraba su rostro.―Ya queda menos para que nos casemos y tengamos a Harry.

― ¡No digas idioteces!―gritó la pelirroja enfurecida y levantando la mano para darle un coscorrón pero el merodeador huyó rápido mientras se carcajeaba por lo que Lily no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

A lo mejor no era tan inmaduro como ella pensaba.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias a Brigitgrian (si que me hizo gracia el comentario, por eso actualice ;P), AgusPotter, Brithney House y JinP. Espero que este tambien os haya gustado. Un beso.**

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas y amenazas al votoncito de abajo.**

**Zara Potter-Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5. Pequeños ataques de celos. **

Realmente le encantaría saber cómo había llegado a esa situación. Miró de reojo a la feliz chica que estaba tomada de su brazo y trató de recordar el momento exacto en el que había aceptado salir con ella. Lo último que recordaba antes de que la loca esa lo raptase era a Lily hablando animadamente con ella, si es que esto le pasaba por quedarse embobado mirando a su pelirroja.

― No puedo creer que tenga una cita contigo, le estaré eternamente agradecida a Evans.―comentó ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Bueno evitaría llamarla por su nombre para no hacer el ridículo y que Lily lo regañase por no prestarle atención.―¡Es, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor día de mi vida!

― ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ―preguntó de forma distraída.

Cuanto antes acabasen esa cita, mejor.

― Pues no sé, con estar contigo me conformo.―respondió la rubia pestañeando de forma exagerada y apretando su agarre entorno a su brazo.

Genial.

Si no había nada que quisiese hacer a parte de estar con él la tarde se le haría eterna. Debía encontrar algo con lo que divertirse para hacer más amena la velada. Piensa James, piensa.

― ¿Quieres ir al lago? ―sugirió mirando a la chica pero ella negó con la cabeza.

― Mejor vamos a la biblioteca para darle envidia a mis amigas, dijeron que era imposible que consiguiese una cita contigo así que vamos a restregárselo.―contestó la rubia con ojos brillantes aferrándose aún más a su brazo y arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hacia la biblioteca.

Durante el larguísimo camino a la biblioteca, Elizabeth (menos mal que tuvo la amabilidad de recordarle su nombre) no paró de parlotear sobre lo mucho que lo admiraba y que siempre lo animaba cuando jugaba al quiddich, incluso cuando jugaba contra Ravenclaw. También iba a verlo entrenar y solía sentarse cerca de él en la clase de Encantamientos por lo que le resultó extraño que nunca se hubiese percatado de su presencia pero luego recordó que la mayor parte de esa clase se la pasaba discutiendo con Sirius sobre el futuro nombre de su hijo con Lily.

― Ejem, ejem. ―tosió Elizabeth una vez que entraron en la biblioteca y llegaron hasta un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw; a continuación se abrazó con más fuerza a su brazo. ―Tengo una cita con James Potter.

― ¡Imposible! ―exclamaron tres de ellas llevándose la mano al pecho para luego comenzar a examinarlo como si fuera un trozo de carne.

― ¿De verdad eres James Potter de Griffindor? ―preguntó una chica de baja estatura colocándose bien las gafas, él asintió e inmediatamente todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas.

Iba a ser una tarde muy muy larga.

* * *

Lily se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta, se dirigió a la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Potter iba a pasarse el resto de la tarde en la cita que le había organizado con Elizabeth Hopkins así que por primera vez en varias semanas disfrutaría de una tarde de tranquilidad dónde su única preocupación iba a ser la cantidad de espuma que había en la bañera. Se miró en el espejo y se recogió el pelo, luego cerró el grifo y lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, se metió en la bañera y se recostó lo suficiente para estar tumbada sin mojarse el pelo.

El mundo podría acabarse ahora y le daría igual.

Tomó su esponja y comenzó a frotarse los brazos y las piernas hasta que se dio por satisfecha que fue cuando decidió apoyar la cabeza en la bañera y cerrar los ojos. La cara de Potter cuando se dio cuenta de que había aceptado salir con Elizabeth fue legendaria pero el chico lo aceptó sin quejarse, algo bastante inusual en él. Además, no sólo ese comportamiento había sido extraño, también actuó de forma extraña cuando se encontraron con Severus. Él le hizo caso sin rechistar y no comenzó una pelea con el slytherin cuando eran bien conocidas las peleas entre ambos. ¿Estaría madurando? ¿De verdad ese infantil y egoísta James Potter se estaría convirtiendo en una persona seria y responsable? No, eso era imposible. Estaba claro que todo ese asunto de pasar tiempo con él la estaba volviendo blanda.

Hundió la cara en el agua hasta que se quedó sin aire, momento en el que decidió salir de la bañera. Tomó una de las toallas y se envolvió en ella para luego mirarse en el espejo y lanzar un grito aterrorizado.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué gritas? ―preguntó Emma abriendo la puerta del baño acompañada de Maggie que nada más verla comenzó a reírse.―Black. Esto es cosa suya.

― ¡Margaret deja de reírte si no quieres que te ahogue en la bañera!―gritó encolerizada mirando a través del espejo como todo su cuerpo había sido tintado de color rojo a juego con su pelo; inmediatamente Maggie cerró la boca atemorizada.―Voy a matar a Black por esto.

Salió hecha una furia del baño y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo; Maggie miró hacia Emma y ésta se encogió de hombros antes de salir corriendo tras Lily. Cuando la alcanzaron se la encontraron en la sala común buscando exhaustivamente con la mirada a Sirius Black o Peter Petigrew pero al no encontrar a ninguno decidió ir a buscarlos a su dormitorio.

Nadie molestaba a Lily Evans en su día de descanso y esos dos iban a aprender la lección por las malas. Subió las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos y cuando llegó a la puerta correcta la abrió con un hechizo.

― ¡James no está! ¡Sea lo que sea lo que te haya hecho no está aquí!―exclamó Sirius antes de esconderse junto con Peter bajo un montón de colchones.

― Si, ¿Evans te importaría posponer la destrucción para dentro de unas horas? ―preguntó Remus levantando la mirada del periódico durante unos segundos, luego volvió a mirar al periódico pero rápidamente levantó la mirada y abrió la boca con sorpresa.―Sirius, recuerdas que dijiste que ibas a teñir a Jefferson de rojo.

― Oh mierda.―masculló el pelinegro asomando la cabeza entre los colchones para contemplar a Lily y ver como Emma lo saludaba con felicidad.―Evans puedo explicarlo.

― Ya me lo explicarás cuando estés colgando bocabajo de la torre de Astronomía.―contestó Lily lanzando un hechizo contra Sirius haciendo que los colchones explotasen.

― ¡Remus que nos mata! ¡Haz algo! ―pidió Peter escondiéndose tras Sirius que había sacado la varita y desviaba como podía todos los hechizos de la pelirroja.

― No es mi problema.―contestó el merodeador sacudiendo el periódico e ignorándolos.

― Empiezo a admirar a James, para hacer esto todos los días hay que tener mucha destreza.―indicó Sirius desviando uno de los hechizos hacia Maggie que tuvo que sacar la varita para defenderse.

― ¿Quieres que te echemos una mano Lil?―preguntó Emma tanteando su varita y mirando con interés a la pelirroja que negó con la cabeza y siguió peleando con el merodeador.

― Black tengo que admitir que eres un buen rival.―comentó Lily con diversión bloqueando uno de los hechizos de Sirius que le guiñó el ojo.

― ¡Oh! Están hablando de Brujos Negros, déjame el periódico Lupin.―pidió amablemente Maggie acercándose al chico pero justo cuando iba a tomar el periódico Remus lo apartó de ella.

― Pelirroja si te relajas, Peter y yo te hacemos un gel que te devuelva a tu color natural y que además te deje la piel suave y tersa.―dijo Sirius con seriedad mientras bloqueaba uno de sus hechizos, ella bajó la varita lentamente y se quedó pensativa.

El chico se estaba defendiendo bastante bien de sus ataques así que la pelea no iba a ningún sitio y no podía quedarse teñida de rojo para siempre; miró hacia Emma y vio como ella levantaba el dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación.

― Está bien.―aceptó bajando la varita; Sirius chasqueó los dedos y enseguida comenzó a sacar ollas de su baúl.

― ¿Cómo te gusta tanto Brujos Negros? Su música es malísima.―opinó Remus entregándole el periódico a Maggie haciendo que todos abriesen la boca y mirasen con horror hacia la rubia.

― ¿Qué dijiste?―preguntó Maggie con voz sombría.

― ¿Y bien? ¿A qué vamos a jugar mientras Black prepara la poción para Lily? ―curioseó Emma a gritos caminando hasta Remus disimuladamente para luego darle empujones hacia donde estaba Lily dejando atrás a Maggie que empezó a leer el periódico con una sonrisa.―Nunca digas nada contra Brujos Negros delante de Margaret.

― Nunca.―recalcó Lily en voz baja mirando con seriedad a Remus que tragó saliva con dificultad, una vez que el chico asintió lentamente ella frotó sus manos y sonrió. ―Ya sé a qué quiero jugar.

― Mientras no me pintéis las uñas o me cambiéis el color de pelo me apuntó.―dijo Sirius, Peter que estaba a su lado asintió.

― Yo también.―dijo el chico mirándola con interés.―¿Remus?

― Yo me voy a echar una siesta.―contestó él pero Emma se agarró a su brazo y le impidió marcharse; miró hacia la chica con fastidio y luego a sus amigos que lo miraban con ojos brillantes.―Está bien, también juego.

* * *

La tarde había sido agotadora y realmente traumática, Elizabeth y sus amigas eran unas cotorras que no pararon de atormentarlo con preguntas a cada cual más vergonzosa y ridícula. ¿Qué importaba cuál había sido su último sueño? Definitivamente esas chicas estaban locas.

Incrementó el paso y se revolvió el pelo, pero enseguida retiró la mano de su cabello y la miró con repulsión. Esas chicas no habían parado de toquetearle su preciado pelo, ¡nadie debía tocar su pelo! ¡Sólo su futura esposa Lily podía hacerlo, nadie más! En cuanto llegase a su dormitorio iba a darse una larga y relajante ducha, y luego convocaría a su querida Lily para contarle lo bien que se había portado esa tarde haciendo feliz a una de sus admiradoras. Seguro que la pelirroja le decía que se sentía orgullosa de él y lo felicitaría con un beso. Sonrió con felicidad al imaginarse a Lily y volvió a acelerar, cuanto antes llegase a su dormitorio antes podía llamar a Lily con el jade.

Entró a la sala común y saludó a un par de compañeros antes de comenzar a subir por las escaleras. No obstante, cuando llegó hasta su puerta se sorprendió ante el escándalo que había en el interior, abrió la puerta con curiosidad y parpadeó confuso.

¿Por qué estaban Remus, Peter y Sirius sentados formando un circulo con Lily sus compañeras de habitación? Pero eso no era la más extraño, lo más raro era que todos estaban riéndose (de hecho Jefferson estaba rodando por el suelo mientras reía) y mirando hacia Remus con interés. Centró la mirada en su amigo, y se fijó en que estaba sentado como un indio, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y un trozo de pergamino pegado sobre la frente. Ladeó la cabeza y se fijó en que todos llevaban un pequeño trozo de pergamino pegado a sus frentes.

¿Qué narices estaban haciendo?

― ¿Soy un fantasma? ―preguntó Remus abriendo los ojos.

― No.―respondió Lily.

― ¿Soy una chica? ―volvió a preguntar Remus.

― Si lo eres lo has escondido muy bien durante estos años.―respondió Sirius con tono burlón dándole un codazo a Lily en el costado, por lo que James frunció el ceño.

― Calla Myrtle la llorona; no eres una chica Lupin.―indicó Lily mirando mal a Sirius que se puso a hacer pucheros y a imitar a dicho fantasma.

― Entonces, soy un chico…¿soy rubio? ―curioseó Remus mirando esta vez a Maggie y Peter, ambos chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

― Bueno, rubio… ¿rubio?… creo que sí; ¿tú qué dices Dumbledore?―dijo Maggie mirando hacia Emma que dejó de dar vueltas por el suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas intentando parecer seria.

― ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? ―curioseó James molesto al ver como su Lily se había acercado a Sirius y le comentaba algo en voz baja.

Se acercó al grupo con dos grandes zancadas siendo recibido por Sirius y Peter que lo esperaron con los brazos abiertos. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que en los pergaminos que llevaban pegados en la frente habían palabras escritas, en la de Sirius se podía leer: Myrtle la llorona; en Peter: Margaret Kingston y en Remus: escoba.

― Estábamos jugando a un juego, consiste en adivinar la palabra que tienes pegada en la frente.―explicó Sirius con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba a Emma que tenía escrito en la frente Albus Dumbledore.―Es muy divertido, prongs.

Él asintió lentamente y miró a Lily reparando en su nuevo y peculiar tono de piel.

― ¿Por qué tu piel está roja? ―preguntó preocupado, Sirius chasqueó los dedos y se marchó de allí; Lily observó sus brazos y suspiró resignada.

― ¡Ahí va! Es verdad que sigues roja.―exclamó Maggie evitando que Remus se quitase el pergamino de la frente con ayuda de Peter.

― Sirius quería gastarle una broma a Emma y por desgracia acabé recibiéndola yo. ―explicó Lily poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él.

¿Acababa de llamar a Sirius por su nombre? Él llevaba años y años diciéndole que lo tratase con familiaridad y ella se empeñaba en llamarlo Potter, y con Sirius pasaba una tarde y ya lo trataba con esa confianza. ¡¿Qué se había perdido?!

― ¿Cómo te fue con Hopkins? ¿Te portaste bien con ella? ―indagó la pelirroja pero él ya no la escuchaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que ella dijo "Sirius". ―Potter, ¿te encuentras bien?

― Pelirroja aquí tienes el gel que te prometí, mañana tu piel brillará, ya verás.―contó el pelinegro entregándole una botella de cristal lleno de un líquido morado; Lily asintió y lo tomó sin problemas por tocar las manos de Sirius en el proceso algo que hizo que los nervios de James se crispasen.

― Eso espero Sirius.―ante la nueva mención el castaño chasqueó los dientes.

― Que sí, que sí… serás la envidia de todo Hogwarts.―afirmó Sirius inflando el pecho con orgullo.

― Más te vale, o sino mañana a estas horas Potter, Lupin y Petigrew estarán preparando tu entierro.―contestó Lily con seriedad.

― ¡James! ¿¡Por qué no puedes llamarme James?! Me pasé toda la tarde siendo torturado por mujeres lujuriosas porque así te sentirías orgullosa de mí y cuando vuelvo te encuentro…¡que me llames James!―gritó el castaño encolerizado sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, vio como Lily daba un paso hacia atrás algo cohibida y él tosió un pelín avergonzado para luego revolverse el pelo. Quizás se había excedido más de la cuenta.―Esto…

― Está bien, te llamaré James; nunca pensé que fuera tan importante para ti.―aseguró Lily mirándolo de forma extraña, él asintió con timidez y la pelirroja le hizo una señal a Emma y Maggie que dejaron de atormentar al pobre Remus y se pusieron en pie.―Pot.. digo James, ¿te importaría dejarme el resto de la tarde libre? Me gustaría que mi piel recuperase su color normal.

― Claro.―respondió aún avergonzado por los gritos anteriores, de reojo vio como la pelirroja miraba a Sirius y este levantaba los dos dedos pulgares para indicarle que todo iría bien.

― Black, no olvido que esa broma iba para mí.―aseguró Emma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida de Maggie y Lily.

Una vez que las tres chicas se marcharon James sintió las miradas curiosas de sus amigos sobre él.

― ¿Qué?

― Diste miedo.―aseguró Peter

― Eso es porque yo llevo años tratando que me diga James y el cabezón este pasa una tarde con ella y ya son super-amigos; ¿desde cuándo mi Lily y tú sois tan cercanos?―indagó señalando a Sirius con el dedo y caminando con paso firme hacia él mientras el pelinegro daba pasos hacia atrás con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición.―Piensa bien lo que vas a decir, te estás jugando ser el padrino de mi primogénito.

― No son cercanos, de hecho Evans vino hecha una furia y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos sin parar.―recordó Peter haciendo que James abriese la boca con indignación.

― ¿Intentó matarte? Así que ahora no sólo son cercanos sino que también juegas con ella a lanzarte hechizos. ¡Yo pensaba que eras mi amigo!―protestó mirando a Sirius con enfado, el pelinegro arqueó las cejas y lo miró con seriedad.

― ¿A eso lo llamas jugar? ―preguntó el pelinegro con incredulidad.

― Ya deja de ser tan celoso por nada; entre Evans y Sirius no hay nada.―comentó Remus poniéndose en pie y caminando con tranquilidad a la cama, dónde se tumbó y comenzó a leer un libro.

― ¡Exacto! ―aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa.

El castaño le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su amigo y mientras refunfuñaba se metió en el baño. Más le valía a Sirius que entre él y Lily no hubiese nada, no se había pasado estos últimos cuatro años intentando conquistarla para ahora perderla frente a su mejor amigo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Capitulo muy desde el punto de vista de James, prometo que en el siguiente se verá más como piensa Lily. ****Muchisimas gracias a maryjo15, AnneHerondale, JinP, Brigitgrian, forever potterhead girl, Isa Black, y RunaStorm. Nos leemos en el siguiente! Besos**

**P.D. Ya sabeis, quejas, comentarios y/o amenazas al cuadradito de abajo que pone reviews. xD**


End file.
